breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifi
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 1.93m / 4.61m |synopsis = Mike is determined to settle the score with a dangerous adversary. An unexpected opportunity to gain a competitive edge falls in Jimmy's lap. }} "Fifi" is the eighth episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the eighteenth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser At the U.S.-Mexico border, hundreds of semis await their turn to cross. The camera tracks as one Regalo Helado ice cream truck crossing the border and being redirected to an inspection station. Once inside the depot, Border Patrol agents comb the truck searching for any possible drugs, while the driver, Ximenez Lecerda looks on anxiously. After a while, he's cleared and allowed to go on his way, but not before he takes an ice cream popsicle from one of his boxes for himself. Ximenez pulls to a stop on a rural roadway a few miles from the border. He gets out and walks a short distance into the desert to a drop site marked by a loose rock. He moves the rock and grabs a revolver stashed in a lockbox hidden underneath. He then returns to his truck and drives off. As he leaves, the camera pans down on a pile of popsicle sticks planted in the ground near the rock, indicating that this was not his first visit. Act I Jimmy and Kim eat hot dogs at the Dog House, celebrating their new partnership in law. Jimmy laments that their cooperation required a proper celebration at a more high-end establishment, but Kim reminds him they have to minimize their costs. Jimmy advises her to send a letter of resignation to HHM that night to officially give notice and not break her contract when she calls Mesa Verde and her other clients the next morning to bring them along to her new firm. Kim replies that she needs to do things in a way that are right for her. The next day, Kim meets with Howard in his office and hands him her letter of resignation. Howard shows no surprise, since he heard through the grapevine that Kim will be joining Schweikart and Cokely. Kim tells Howard that she'll work as a solo practitioner, and he deduces that she will be working together with Jimmy. He voices his admiration over Kim's "fresh start", claiming that he always wanted to start his own firm, take on the world and make a difference. However, his father talked him into joining HHM. Kim expresses her gratitude for everything HHM has done for her, especially her law school tuition, and says that she's willing to pay for the remainder of her loan. Howard tells her that she won't have to pay them back, wishing her good luck as she leaves his office. Outside, Kim overhears Howard order his assistant to get him Mesa Verde on the phone and cancel everything he had lined up that morning, anticipating her intent to take her client with her. Realizing that time is of the essence, she sprints back to her office and calls Paige to set up a meeting with her and Kevin Wachtell. At the ice cream store, Mike, sitting in his car across the street, observes Ximenez delivering boxes of ice cream. After the store closes, he's about to cancel his observation for the night when he sees Hector arrive with Arturo in his car. Mike takes some notes and continues his stakeout. Act II A few days later, Kim meets with Kevin and Paige in a restaurant, arguing that she knows Mesa Verde's needs in regard to their expansion and that having Mesa Verde as her sole client will take up the entirety of her attention. Kevin is visibly impressed by her pitch. Later, Kim meets Jimmy at a former dentist's office, which Jimmy claims is perfect to serve as their new offices: two separate rooms with a mirrored layout, equipped with soundproof walls and sharing one lobby and one reception area. Since Kim is visibly absent-minded, he comes to the conclusion that Mesa Verde said no, but Kim flings her arms around him, kisses him and says that the meeting "kicked ass". Meanwhile, Chuck is working on the filing for Mesa Verde at his house when Howard drops by to inform him that HHM may lose Mesa Verde to Kim. Chuck is rattled about the news that she is pooling her resources with Jimmy, comparing him with Svengali. Howard has managed to set up a meeting with Kevin in the afternoon to try and keep Mesa Verde as a client, but needs Chuck's help since compliance law is not his strong suit. He asks Chuck for arguments and bullet-points, but Chuck is ready to attend the meeting himself, reassuring Howard that the lights will stay on and he will behave as normal. In the meeting, Chuck - to Howard's horror - initially tells Kevin that Kim is indeed the right and obvious choice to handle Mesa Verde. Chuck claims to be boring, reading FEC and ISO reports for entertainment, since the rules are always changing and the penalties for even the most honest of errors can be devastating. Slowly but surely, Chuck get's his point across - he is far more experienced than Kim and, no matter how talented one individual may be, the needs of Mesa Verde are too big to handle alone. Kevin is convinced to stay with HHM. As he leaves, Howard congratulates Chuck on his success. Chuck, however, collapses into Howard's arms, the prolonged exposure to the electricity finally taking its toll on him. Act III BCS 208 10.jpg BCS 208 11.jpg BCS 208 12.jpg Jimmy and his film crew, accompanied by a wheelchair-bound elderly man called Fudge, arrive at a military base and view a B-29 bomber named FIFI with Captain Bauer, who is under the impression that Fudge is a war hero; in truth, Fudge is merely a client Jimmy once defended for public masturbation. Bauer expresses his admiration for Fudge and asks many detailed questions about his service. To not let him get exposed, Jimmy asks Bauer to get some water for Fudge, to which he happily obliges. As Bauer is away, Jimmy and his crew begin filming another bit for Jimmy's commercial with Fudge standing in front of FIFI. They finish the scene just in time for Bauer to return with a group of soldiers, who wish to take a photo with Fudge. Jimmy reluctantly agrees. After the shoot, Jimmy returns to the dentist's office to sign the lease. Kim is sitting on the curb in front of the office, telling Jimmy that she lost Mesa Verde because of Chuck's interference. Jimmy assures Kim that they are a team and that "there will be other Mesa Verdes". His expression, however, reveals that he will not let Chuck get away with this. Meanwhile, Mike follows Hector to an auto repair shop and observes the ice cream truck entering the garage. Later that evening, Jimmy is summoned to Chuck's house by Ernesto, who is worried that Chuck isn't getting any better. Jimmy reassures Ernie, prompting him to go home and get some sleep. He finds Chuck lying on the couch, unresponsive and wrapped in a space blanket. In Chuck's study, Jimmy finds the Mesa Verde files and takes out thirteen documents, carefully marking their exact folder of origin. He drives to a copy shop, has the clerk some supplies, and begins to meticulously alters the address of Mesa Verde's proposed new branch: 1261 Rosella Drive, Scottsdale, Arizona. Jimmy makes copies of every page and cuts out and swaps the last two numbers of the address, changing it to 1216 Rosella Drive. After hours of work, he returns the forged documents to the filing boxes at Chuck's house and falls asleep in an armchair. BCS 208 14.jpg BCS 208 15.jpg BCS 208 16.jpg BCS 208 17.jpg BCS 208 18.jpg BCS 208 19.jpg BCS 208 20.jpg BCS 208 21.jpg BCS 208 22.jpg BCS 208 23.jpg The next day, Chuck awakens and is surprised to find Jimmy sitting in his living room. On Jimmy's reproach about Chuck swiping Mesa Verde from Kim, he states that HHM simply "retained their client" and that he is too tired to fight with Jimmy. He thanks him though for staying with him, claiming that if things were reversed, he would do the same for him. Act IV During an afternoon playdate, Mike and Kaylee for the afternoon tinker with a garden hose: Kaylee makes dots at regular intervals, through which Mike drills holes. While Mike teaches Kaylee to use the drill, Stacey comes to pick up her daughter. As they leaves, Mike continues the project. After dark, Mike plants some iron nails of what looks like a home-made harrow. Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-208-chuck-mckean-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-gun-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-chuck-mckean-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-chuck-mckean-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-mike-banks-935.jpg Trivia * The scene where the truck driver retrieves the hidden gun was filmed on the same stretch of road that both Los Pollos Hermanos truck attacks ( and ) were filmed on. * Jimmy and Kim are eating hot dogs at the , the place where Jesse Pinkman used to sell meth before meeting Walter White. * Chuck compares Jimmy to Svengali in his influence over Kim. The term refers to a person who, with evil intent, dominates, manipulates, and controls another person. *We see FIFI, one of the last two surviving Boeing B-29 Superfortresses. *Mike watches His Girl Friday. Legal notes *Chuck mentions the Community Reinvestment Act, the Riegle-Neal Interstate Banking and Branching Efficiency Act of 1994 and the Sarbanes–Oxley Act. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Brendan Fehr as Bauer * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda * Elisha Yaffe as Lance * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy * Sarah Minnich as Brenda * Robert Grossman as Fudge * Audrey Moore as Julie * Sherman Allen as Steve * Anthony Garcia as Ice Cream Shop Manager * Joshua Nathaniel Melendez as Air Force MP * Richard Bacca II as Border Agent * John Trejo as Border Inspector * Glenn Foster as Ice Agent * Steve Stafford as Helicopter Pilot |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Lorus Allen as Customs Agent * Harona Ceesay as Patron * Shawn Lecrone as Airman Jackson * Jon McGarrah as Flightline AF Airman * Gustavo Montes as Border Patrol Agent Featured Music *'"Samba Dans Tes Bras"' by Paris Bossa Nova (plays in the restaurant where Kim meets with Kevin and Paige) *'"Why Don’t You Do It"' by Little Barrie *'"Border Crossing"' by Dave Porter (plays as the truck is being searched by the Border Patrol) *'"Watching and Waiting"' by Dave Porter Memorable Quotes es:Fifi Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)